clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2013
The Puffle Party 2013 is a party in Club Penguin. It will begin on March 21, 2013, and it will end on April 2, 2013. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 14. PH will be the mascot for the party. The Rainbow Puffle will be up for adoption at the party, on a cloud that penguins who are Puffle Experts will get to by launching out of the Rainbow Cannon on the Puffle Hotel rooftop. The Puffle Hotel will be a permanent room after the end of the party. Trivia *In Issue #375 of the Club Penguin Times PH said she had plans. Also, In Issue #376, Aunt Arctic sees her examining strange feathers, saying "Curious...", and then walked away. *In 2012's April Fools edition of the Club Penguin Times, in Upcoming Events it advertised the Puffle Party 2013 saying "Its kinda far away, unless you have a time machine!" showing a Penguin and a Brown Puffle in a box which was the apparent "time machine." *There will be three special limited time Emoticons again, being the Rainbow Puffle Emote, the O Berry Emote, and a third unknown emotion. *Confirmed by Club Penguin Magazine Issue #15, Loustik005 and Spike Hike, the Puffle Hotel will be a permanent room, not just a party room. *On April 1st, the design of some rooms will be funny for April Fools' Day, as confirmed by Polo Field. *The Puffle Play Zone will return from the Puffle Party 2012. *You must become a Puffle Expert in order to adopt a Rainbow Puffle. Glitches *A week before the party started, there was a glitch enabling you to get the Party Puffle stamp even before the party has started. You had to walk your puffle to the room where the party room of that puffle was going to be. For example, walking your Green Puffle to the Beacon would get you the stamp. You would get the stamp, even though the party had not started yet! *Strangely, in a Game On! ad it showed a penguin using a campfire emote. The same emote was used from the Prehistoric Party, but it is unknown why it is related to the Puffle Party. **It may be not a glitch, it may be the third unknown emote. Gallery Sneak Peaks Screenshot_at_Feb_15_14-46-59.png|Polo Field confirming it. CP puffle 2013.PNG|Three sneak peeks posted by Polo Field on the What's New Blog (note the orange Puffle hair in the middle, a picture of a Puffle on the right, and a machine of some sort on the left). Rainbowp5.png|The Rainbow Puffle emotion, as seen of Club Penguin's Youtube. Oberry.png|The O-berry emote shown at the Club Penguin's Dutch Youtube Piscinepuffle-1362507408.png|A sketch of Puffle Hotel Puffle Party 2013 Plaza Sneak Peak.png|A sneak peak of The Plaza as seen in the Game On Commercial Construction 7a2i1GM.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 1) PlazaPHPhase2.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2) Rainbow Puffle Spotted PuffleRAINBOW11.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Dock. RainbowPUFFLE2.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Ski Village RAINBOWPUFFLE3.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Forest. Newspaper Articles File:AprilFools.png|The advertisement in the Club Penguin Times with the April Fools' joke. Happy New Year!.png|The article where PH is seen examining strange feathers. Hotel Announcement Part 1.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times Hotel Announcement Part 2.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" Part 2 in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species.png|"New Puffle Species" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species_2.png|"New Puffle Species" Part 2 in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle_Hotel_Construct_News.png|"Puffle Hotel Construction" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Upcoming Events PP2013 March 14.png|Upcoming Events, Issue #386. Majestic Rainbow Puffles 1.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Majestic Rainbow Puffles Party 2.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" Part 2 in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle Hotel Excitement.png|"Puffle Hotel Excitement Grows" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Homepage Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013. Puffle_Party_2013_Homepage.png|The homepage for the party. Log-in Screens PP2013 LIS.png|The first Log-in Screen for the party. Login2 PP13.png|The second Log-in Screen for the party. Log Out Screens Jdfhgjksdg.PNG|The first Log Out Screen, which shows a Rainbow Puffle. Rainbowadoptlogoff.png|The second Log Out screen, which shows the Puffle Expert Outfit, and Rainbow Puffle. Videos See Also *Puffle Hotel *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Rainbow Puffle *Puffle Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Construction *Plaza, 7th March *Plaza, 14th March Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel